Tyrosine kinases play an important role in the regulation of many cell processes including cell proliferation, cell survival, and cell migration. It is known that certain tyrosine kinases become activated by mutation or are abnormally expressed in many human cancers. For example, the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is found mutated and/or overexpressed in breast, lung, brain, squamous cell, gastric, and other human cancers. Selective inhibitors of the tyrosine kinase activity of EGFR have been shown to be of clinical value in treatment of cancers with mutated and/or overexpressed EGFR. Thus, selective inhibitors of particular tyrosine kinases are useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases such as cancer.
FAK (encoded by the gene PTK2) is a non-receptor tyrosine kinase that integrates signals from integrins and growth factor receptors. FAK has been reported to play a role in the regulation of cell survival, growth, adhesion, migration, and invasion (McLean et al 2005, Nat Rev Cancer 5:505-515). Furthermore, FAK is regulated and activated by phosphorylation on multiple tyrosine residues. Overexpression of FAK mRNA and/or protein has been documented in many solid human tumors, including but not limited to, cancers of the breast, colon, thyroid, lung, ovary, and prostate; but also including cancers of hematological origin, including but not limited to leukemia such as acute myeloid leukemia (AML). (Owens et al. 1995, Cancer Research 55: 2752-2755; Agochiya et al. 1999, Oncogene 18: 5646-5653; Gabarro-Niecko et al. 2003, Cancer Metastasis Rev. 22:359-374; Recher et al. 2004, Cancer Research 64:3191-3197; Zhao and Guan, 28:35-49, 2009, Cancer Metastasis Rev.). More significantly, there is evidence that phosphorylated FAK is increased in malignant compared to normal tissues (Grisaru-Granovsky et al. 2005, Int. J. Cancer 113: 372-378) and could represent a prognostic marker of metastasis. FAK activity is clearly implicated in advanced and metastatic human cancer (Zhao and Guan, 28:35-49, 2009, Cancer Metastasis Rev.).
Elimination of FAK by RNAi or expression of a FAK dominant negative has been shown to induce loss of adhesion and cell death in human breast and melanoma cell lines, and to augment docetaxel-mediated apoptosis in ovarian cancer cells (Beviglia et al 2003, Biochem J. 373:201-210, Smith et al 2005, Melanoma Res. 15:357-362, Halder et al 2005, Clin. Cancer Res. 11:8829-8836). However, inhibition of FAK in normal human fibroblasts or immortalized mammary cells (MCF 10A) was found not to cause loss of attachment or apoptosis (Xu et al. 1996 Cell Growth and Diff 7:413-418). Inhibition of FAK by dominant negative expression has also been shown to reduce tumor growth and eliminate lung metastasis of mammary adenocarcinoma cells in a syngeneic rat model (van Nimwegen et al 2005, Cancer Res. 65:4698-4706). Similarly, inhibition of FAK by shRNA inhibited lung metastasis and reduced lethality by 40% in a syngeneic mouse model (Mitra et al 2006, Oncogene 25: 4429-4440). In this study, transient re-expression of wild-type, but not kinase-dead FAK, reversed the shRNA phenotypes Inhibition of FAK by dominant negative expression in mouse 4T 1 carcinoma cells reduced tumor growth and angiogenesis in mice (Mitra et al 2006, Oncogene 25:5969-5984). Furthermore, loss of FAK catalytic activity (reconstitution of FAK−/− cells with kinase-dead FAK) reduced growth of v-Src tumors in mice and decreased angiogenesis.
Thus, there is strong evidence to suggest that inhibition of FAK activity induces apoptosis, loss of adhesion, inhibition of cell growth and migration, and that such inhibition reduces angiogenesis. Accordingly, compounds that inhibit FAK activity would be useful for the treatment of cancer.